See You In Hell Mommy
by brataly
Summary: Natalie and her adorable, little brother, Dylan, live with their psychotic, sadistic mother. She always goes on rampages and take out her anger on them. When their mother hits Dylan, Natalie goes insane and kills her, considering she is her brother's protector. Her, her friend Caitlin, and Dylan decide to run away. What happens when she meets the creepypastas? will they like her?
1. Chapter 1

**~See you in hell… **_**Mommy**_

Cait and I walked home with my little brother, Dylan. Cait and I were swinging him. We finally got to the front of my gloomy house.. "Hm…." I stared at the house hesitantly. Dylan looked scared, so I gave his hand a little squeeze. "I'll see ya later sis."I say as I hug Cait.

"See ya Nat-Nat. Remember call me if you need anything." She looks at my house, scowls, and leaves. As my little brother and I enter the house I feel a hand strike me across the face. It was my mother.. She was having another rampage as always. Her and Nate must've gotten into another fight and he left, considering he is no where to be seen.

"What took you so long you ungrateful little bitch?" My mom yelled as she pushed me, trying to start a fight. I look down at the ground and let my dark brown bangs cover my hazel eyes.

"I-I'm sorry momma. I-I had to talk to m-my teacher about s-something." I stutter, hoping she does't hit me again. She puts her hands on her hips and smirks at me.

"Let me guess. You're grades are dropping again aren't they, YOU IDIOT!" She yells and smacks me upside the head.

"N-no. He liked one of the poems I t-turned in." I didn't lift my eyes from the ground. Momma looked me up and down. Noticing that the knees of my jeans were ripped and I had mud all over myself.

"Why are your clothes a mess?" She scowls and takes a step away.

"Some kids were messing with me at school… I'm sorry momma.." I answered back. I hated calling her 'momma' I'd rather call her monster, for that's what she is. Dylan squeezes my hand and looks up at me.

"Are you okay Nat-Nat?" He asks, worried about me. It surprised me. He rarely ever talks when our mother is around.

"Aw look. The little brat is finally talking. I never remembered how annoying his voice is." She said, teasing my little brother. I clench my teeth. I hate when she speaks to him like this, if anything he is like my son. I raised him. I ball up my fists.

"Don't talk to him like that.." I growl through clenched teeth. This shocks my mom, her face becoming red as she raises her hand. She brings her hand down with as much force as she can, punching me in my jaw. I try to make any noise or show any sign to le her know that it hurt. I don't want to let her have her sadistic pleasure.

"Go wash up.. You pig." She sneers at me and pushes me as I walk with my little brother. I lead Dylan to our room and close and lock the door. Mother never bothers us when we are in our room. I look up at the katana that is displayed on my wall above my bed. 'Not today.. Don't do it' I convince myself in my mind. I quickly look away from the sword and back at Dylan. I smile at him and he manages to smile back.

"Are you okay Nat-Nat?" He asks and touches my jaw lightly. I nod and pat his head. He kisses my cheek lightly. "There, now it'll feel better." I laugh and ruffle his hair.

** "****Thank bubba." I smile and hug him. I stand up and walk to my closet and grab my black hoodie, and grey leggings. I decided not to put on pajamas considering I'll be sneaking out later to meet up with Cait. "Okay bubba, remember to keep your door locked until I come back ok?" I ask. This is what we do everyday. He nods and gives me a thumbs up as he plays **

on his playstation. I walk out of the room and don't walk until I hear the door lock. I smile as I hear the lock turn, securing my brother in the room. I go get in the shower. When I finished washing up I get out and get dried off. I put on my clothes and walk to my brother and my door. I knock a little beat on the door and say quietly, "it's only me bubba." I hear him rush to the door. He smiles when he sees me, but his face quickly turns white with fear. I turn around and see none other than my mother.

"Who said you can use the electric that _I_ pay for without asking me?" She's says furiously as she pushes me out of the way and makes her way towards my brother.

"I-I'm sorry mommy." He says, on the brink of tears. She grips the playstation controller out of his hand and holds it above her head. He drops to the ground and puts his hands over his head, waiting to be struck. At this sight, my blood boils.

I tackle her and yell "stay away from him you _monster_!" She pushes me off of her and punches me across the jaw again.

"How dare you, you ungrateful little cunt! I'll kill you!" She grips me up by my long dark brown hair and begins to drag me out of the room. "I'll show you." I hear her mumble. She drags me all the way into the kitchen. As she searches the drawer, I grab a pair of scissors off of the counter. I cut my hair to break free and sprint to my room. Dylan goes to hug me but I put up a finger to let him know not to.

"Dylan lock the door behind me and don't you dare open it." I say as I grab my katana and run out of the room. I hear the door lock. I meet my mother in the hall. She smirks.

"Oh? and what do you plan to do with that?" She's holding a knife in her hand.

"Revenge" I growl through clenched teeth. I swiftly take the sword out it's case and hold it in front of me as she charges. She notices the sword and tries to stop, but it's too late. I feel the sword pierced her skin without a problem. Her blue eyes widen as she puts her hands to her stomach, gripping the blade.

"I.. hate.. you.." She whispers. I grin and kick her off the blade of my katana. I laugh psychotically as I step on her shoulder and hold the sword above my head.

"See you in hell.. _Mommy_!" I yell out as I bring the sword down until I feel the blade reach the other side. I lean against my sword as I take a deep breath. I smile as I exhale. I giggle a little more as I look down at my now dead mother. I start to choke up when I look at her. She wasn't always insane. She changed when my father left, that's when she turned into this monster.. I can't let Dylan see her like this. Even though he despises her almost as much as I do, he's only six, seeing something like this would mess him up. I sigh and drag her body to her room. I see a little trail of blood. "God dammit." I mumble. I decided to just tell him that I cut Momma's finger when I cut my hair and she went to her room to fix it. I look in her mirror at my hair. Since I cut it, it is different length, but mostly a nice medium length. I sigh again. "At least it's not short." I shrug and noticed that I have blood on my converse, everything else is fine. I slide my katana back into it's case and put the strap over my head so it is secure on my back. I walk up to me and Dylan's room. I knock on his door, "Dylan? It's me bubba, it's safe." I say in an almost whisper. He unlocks the door and tackles me, he has tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay Nat-Nat? Did she hurt you?" Dylan asks with a shaky voice. I smile and hug him tightly. I shake my head.

**"****No. I'm okay bubba, but we need to leave. Now. Grab your backpack, dump **

everything out and pack whatever you need." I say with smile, so I don't worry him. He smiles and jumps up.

"Okay Nat-Nat!" He runs and does as he's told. He packs some of his toy cars, all of his play station toys, his play station, the controllers, and some of his favorite shirts. I smile, as I see him pack happy to know that we are leaving. I go to the living room and call Cait to explain to her what happened. Her and I have been friends since we were six years old. Were each others only friends. It's always been just us and Dylan. She understands and agrees to run away with us. We decided to meet up in thirty minutes at 7pm. I run back to my room and begin to pack my bag. I grab an extra hoodie for dylan, my notebook, and some snacks and water bottles, and Dylan's little purple stuffed dog that I won for him at the boardwalk. I smiled at the memories it brought back. My dad and I won it together. I picked it out and gave it to Dylan when he came back from the carousel with Momma. They were holding hands and we were all so happy. I also pack a picture of me, Dylan, my mom, and my dad. We were on the beach and Dylan was three, and I was 11. We were having a group hug. I shove the picture into the bag, and the memories to the back of my mind. I take all the money I could find in the house then help Dylan put on his dark blue converse.

"Were leaving forever right?" I look up at him, his hazel eyes filled with glee. I laugh a little. "Cait's coming with us too?" I laugh a little at his ecstatic attitude.

"Yeah bud. Were gonna meet her outside right now." I answer with a smile. I'm glad to finally be leaving too. I grab my phone and my favorite pair of headphones, and my phone charger. My katana is the last thing I grab. I grab Dylan's bag seeing as he struggles with it. I see Cait, she's also wearing a black hoodie, we got the same one so we can match, and grey leggings and her black converse. I laugh seeing as we always match. She hugs me and Dylan tightly.

"I'm so sorry guys.." She whispers. I hug her back.

"It's fine. It was bound to happen sooner or later." I say darkly. She nods in agreement, we both hold one of Dylan's hands and begin walking down the moonlit street. He looks up at us both.

"Were are we going?" Cait looks at me for an answering, I guess she was wondering the same thing.

"Uhh. I dunno yet bud. Were just gonna go on a walk for a bit, maybe we'll go camping or something bud, wouldn't that be fun?" I kneel down so him and I are face to face. He smiles widely.

"That sounds really fun!" He exclaims and hugs me. I laugh and watch Dylan as he runs ahead and pretends to "shoot the bad guys". Cait looks at me.

"I'm surprised how happy he is, with the whole situation and all." She says as she also keeps a close eye on Dyl. I shrug.

"He doesn't know about our mother. I don't think he'd really mind though. He scared the hell out of him. I just didn't want him to see the body.." She nods in agreement. I start to feel a little dizzy. I look over at Cait and see her begin to sway. My vision gets blurry. My energy begins to drain and I fall to the ground. I see a pair of red eyes looking down at me. I hear Dylan giggling, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**~I'm Watching You~**

I hear unfamiliar voices. "WHY THE FUCK ARE THERE THREE RANDOM PEOPLE HERE!?" I hear a voice yell, it sounds like a boy.

"These are the two Slender has been telling us about, for some reason, there as a third one." I hear a soothing voice answer back calmly.

"WELL THEN IF SLENDER WAS TALKIN ABOUT TWO PEOPLE WHY IS THERE THREE?" I hear the first harsh voice yell. S-Slender? Isn't that the game?

"Because child, the third one is expected too, just not as early. It's fine though, I have rethought the situation and realized, it'd be better if the third one arrived with the first two."

My eyes begin to flutter open. I sit up a little, still a little dizzy and I realize I have a terrible headache.

"Quick! Everyone! She's waking up!" I hear the soothing voice call out.

"I-I'll grab the ch-cheesecake." I hear a quiet voice exclaim.

"D-Dylan." I mumble. My vision is still a little blurry, and my head pounds the more I sit up. I ignore it, because the only thing I have on my mind now is the safety of my baby brother and my friend. I quickly grab my katana off back and point it infront of me. I see a tallish boy with dark brown hair, a white mask with feminine features and a yellow/tan jacket. He puts his hands up as I have the blade of my katana pointed at him as I inspect him. As I look over more I see another figure, the same height as the boy with the white mask. This boy is wearing an Orange hoodie, a black skii mask with a red frown painted on it, and red eyes. He's holding a plate with a slice of cheesecake on it. The last figure I see is a rather tall figure that looks like the creature from that game, Slender. I hear Dylan laugh. I jump from the couch and push the mysterious figures out of my way. Dylan is playing video games with someone dressed as Link. I hug my little brother tightly.

"Oh thank Karkat you're okay." I whisper. I have Dylan stand up and stand behind me. I hold my katana out in front of me. "Where' my friend..?" I ask with a snarl. The boy with the white mask takes a step towards me with his hands up. "Take another step and I'll kill you without a second of doubt." I hiss, pushing Dylan behind me more with my free hand.

"We do not wish to cause harm child, please, put the sword down. We only wish to help you." Slender said calmly. I growl.

"You didn't answer my question. I said, wheres.. my.. _friend_..?" I say, sterner and angrier than before. Before anyone could say anything, I feel Dylan tug on my sleeve. I give everyone a death glare and growl one more time, still holding up my katana, and turn to Dylan and give him a soft smile. "What's wrong bubba bear?" I question softly.

"It's okay Nat! They're god guys. The one over there," He points to the boy dressed as Link by the tv with a controller in his hand, "is Ben. He played video games with me and gave me pizza while you were taking a nap." My stomach dropped… He ate food they gave him. I point the blade of my sword at 'Ben'.

"The pizza you gave him," Ben drops his controller and puts his hands up. "I swear to Karkat if you did anything to it, I will kill y-" I started.

**"****No Nat. I said that they are good guys." I sighed, knowing Dylan wouldn't let me do **

anything unless he got to say what he wants to say. "And the tall one? That's Slender!" He exclaimed with a smile. I slide my katana back into it's case, but I'm ready to pull it back out if needed. "He's really nice. He has a daughter, named Sally, she played hot wheels with me!" Dylan grabbed my hand and drug me toward Slender. As we got closer, a little girl holding a teddy bear peeked out from behind his legs. I assumed this was Sally. Dylan walked over to her. "It's okay Sally, Nat-Nat is nice. She's the nicest person I know!" Dylan says happily and gives my hand a little squeeze. I soften up a little bit, even though my guard is still up. I smiled and waved at Sally.

"Hello sweetie. No need to be scared." She smiled and waved back at me. Dylan started to drag me to meet more people. The next person he dragged me too was another boy. He was tall, wore a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. He was wearing a blue mask with black stuff dripping from the eyes. "Nat-Nat, this E.J. I think you'll like him. He's really nice. He's quiet, but nice!" Dylan smiled. "He kinda reminds me of you!" E.J. just kinda looked at me. We stared at each other for a little bit. My cheeks turning a little red as he looked me up and down. Dylan squeezed my hand a bit, "Doesn't he kinda look like J3T Nat?" Dylan asked with enthusiasm. ((For those who do not know who J3T is, he is a music artists. He is a singer in one of my favorite bands, Hollywood Undead. I suggest you look them up if you don't know them!)) I laugh a little.

"Yeah he does." I smile at the thought of Johnny. E.J. reminds me of J3T if he were a teenager.

"Hey.." E.J. says, as he holds out a hand for me to shake. I look at his hand, and down to the ground. E.J. takes the hint and goes back to sitting at the table. Dylan tugs on my sleeve, rushing me to meet more people.

"This is Masky! I like Masky, he reminds me of a Hollywood Undead member because he wears a mask! But only not one of the members, he could be a new member!" Masky and I both laugh at the same time. I stop laughing and glare at Masky. He doesn't notice.

"Is that so?" He laughs a little again and ruffles Dylan's hair. I grab Dylan and put him behind me again.

"Don't touch him." I hiss. I'm starting to trust them a little more, but not quite enough yet. Masy puts his hands up.

"My bad. I get it." He says in an understanding tone. Dylan then grabs my hand and leads me to the kitchen. There is a boy there, in an orange hood.

"Hoodie, Hoodie!" Dylan exclaims, trying to get the boys attention. The boy turns around. He has an orange hoodie on, and a black skii mask with a red frown on it and.. red eyes! I quickly pull out my katana and point it at him.

"You're the one who kidnapped me." I say, waiting for him to move. He looks scared and backs up, shaking his head. I feel something wrap around my waist and pull me back into the living room. I start to freak out, then see it is only Slender.

"Sorry child, but you don't seem to understand. Please allow me to explain to you." ((So uh, I don't feel like typing a WHOLE conversation because I'm very stubborn and It'd take me a while to fully agree and understand what he's saying. So he basically explains how he's helping me and Dylan and Caitlin and that I'm a creepy pasta now. K? K. c: ))

**I sigh. "Thanks." I say and put my katana away. I go to the kitchen, with Dylan tagging **

along, to get a glass of cold water. Hoodie looks at me, puts his hands up, and backs away. I sigh. "I'm not going to hurt you. I-I was just nervous. I mean, try looking at it from my point of view." I say defensively. He puts his hands down and nods. I feel a little awkward. Especially since everyones eyes are on me. I hate being new, no matter where it is.

"Hoodie?" Dylan asks and tugs on his sleeve. Hoodie looks down at him.

"Hm?" I hear Hoodie question.

"Can you get me a glass of cold water?" Dylan gives him puppy dog eyes. Hoodie nods and pours him a glass of water. "Thank you!" Dylan exclaims. Hoodie gives him a thumbs up and ruffles his hair. It was actually a pretty cute sight. Hoodie notices me looking and looks at me. I blush and look down at the ground. Dylan hands me the glass of water. "Here ya go Natalie!" He smiles. I laugh a little and pat his head. He runs off to go play video games with Ben again.

"Natalie…" I hear Hoodie mumble to himself. I look at him and raise an eyebrow. He notices and quickly turns back and continues whatever he was doing. I was curious, but I need to go wake up Cait. I walk over to the couch and dump the cold water on her face. She gasps and shoots up.

"What the hell!?" She yells. I smirk at her. She starts to freak out and pulls a pocket knife out of her converse ((they're high tops)). I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Chill dude." I say calmly and quietly. I explain to her what Slender explained to me.

"Oh.. My bad guys.." She said a little embarrassed. Masky laughed and sat next to her.

"No problem!" He says. "I'm Masky." He holds a hand out for her to shake. She smiles and shakes his hand.

"Nice mask dude." She says and runs a finger down his mask. She then looks around confused. "Hey, wheres my ba- YO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" she yells as she tackles a pale boy, with long black hair, and a smile carved onto his face. He' s wearing a white hoodie with red stains, probably blood, Slender told me about him. He said he's harmless to the other pastas and that he's really good with Sally, and for me not to worry about him, but I was still suspicious. Cait held her pocket knife up to his throat.

"Get off of me! I was just looking at your knife collection! I-I thought they were really cool.." He said with an annoyed tone, which turned into embarrassment. Caitlin got off of him and helped him up.

"Oh.. Sorry." she apologized and helped him up. They introduced themselves and started talking, each other showing each other their knives. I sigh and look over at Dylan. He's still playing video games with Ben, and little Sally is sitting next to Dylan watching them play. I smile as I hear him laugh and talk to Ben and Sally. He seems to have already made himself at home. I grab my notebook and sit on the window sill. I put my headphones in and listen to some music. I grin a little and begin to sketch. I start to draw the Hollywood Undead members. I feel a little tap on my shoulder and jump a little. I sigh as I realize it's only E.J..

"Hey.." He said. I looked down at my notebook and took out an earbud to let him know I'm listening. "Slender wanted me to show you your room. You can decide whether you three want to share a room, or if you want separate rooms." He finishes. He looks down at my notebook. "You drew that?" He asks, reaching for my notebook. I quickly shut it and keep it out of his reach.

"T-together is fine.." I say stutter quietly. He nods and leads me upstairs['. As we walk to the stairs I whisper to Cait "Keep an eye on Dyl." She nods and watches him like hawk.

"You comi- oh god." E.J. says and jumps a little. I raise my eyebrow in question. "I didn't know you were behind me. I couldn't hear anything so.." He trails off. I giggle.

"I'm pretty light on my feet" I smile, but quickly regain a blank expression, assuring not to open up to any of them yet. E.J. laughs a little then continues walking.


End file.
